Tennis (sport)
.]] Tennis is one of the 5 games featured on Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. The objective of the game is to hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game, 2-out-of-three, or a three-out-of-five match. Elisa : Main article: Elisa Elisa is the champion of Tennis and has a level of 2000. Her teammate is Sarah, with a Skill level of 1900. Both have special features to move extremely fast and almost always has perfect swings. Characters in order by skill level The Miis that are able to appear on your team are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Hiroshi, Shouta, Chris, Ren, and Abby. Non Pro Opponents include: Matt, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Fumiko, Jake, Julie, Emma, Rin, Nick, Yoshi, Haru, Marco, Naomi, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Misaki, Steve, Kentaro, Silke, Jessie, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Sakura, and Ashley (sometimes Pro). Pro Level opponents include: Anna, Ai, Mike, Yoko, Keiko, Andy, Steph, Helen, Michael, Kathrin, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Tyrone, Eva, Maria, Tatsuaki, Sarah, and Elisa. Skill Level 'Starters' Hiroshi: 0-2 Shouta: 4-8 Chris: 12-22 Ren: 23-32 Abby: 35-42 Matt: 49-55 Miyu: 63-78 Oscar: 82-85 Shinnosuke: 98-110 Lucía: 120-130 Martin: 140-160 Alex: 160-170 Fumiko: 180-190 Jake: 210-220 Julie: 230-240 Emma: 260-270 Rin: 280-290 Nick: 300-310 Yoshi: 340-350 Haru: 370-380 Marco: 390-410 Naomi: 430-440 Emily: 460-470 Akira: 490-500 Luca: 520-540 Ryan: 550-560 James: 590-600 Misaki: 620-630 Steve: 650-670 Kentaro: 690-700 Silke: 720-730 Jessie: 760-770 Jackie: 790-810 Pierre: 830-850 David: 860-880 Rachel: 900-920 Sakura: 930-960 Ashley: 990 (non Pro)-1000 (PRO) 'PROS' Anna: 1000 (PRO) Ai: 1100 (PRO) Mike: 1100 (PRO) Yoko: 1100/1200 (PRO) Keiko: 1200 (PRO) Andy: 1200/1300 (PRO) Steph: 1300 (PRO) Helen: 1300 (PRO) Michael: 1300/1400 (PRO) Kathrin: 1400 (PRO) Víctor: 1400/1500 (PRO) Takumi: 1500 (PRO) Hayley: 1500/1600 (PRO) Daisuke: 1600 (PRO) Theo: 1600/1700 (PRO) Saburo: 1700 (PRO) Tyrone: 1700/1800 (PRO) Eva: 1800 (PRO) Maria: 1800 (PRO) Tatsuaki: 1900 (PRO) Sarah: 1900 (PRO) Elisa: 2000 (PRO) Left or Right Racket Left handed: Shouta, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Emma, Rin, Nick, Haru, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Kentaro, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Anna, Ai, Yoko, Andy, Michael, Kathrin, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Eva, Maria, Sarah Right handed: Hiroshi, Chris, Ren, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Jake, Julie, Yoshi, Marco, Naomi, Misaki, Steve, Silke, Jessie, Sakura, Ashley, Mike, Keiko, Steph, Helen, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Tyrone, Tatsuaki, Elisa Notes *Depending on the time of the swing, the ball will move in a different direction. *The height of the bounce can be changed when the Wii Remote is swung from a lower or higher angle. *You can change the court into the traning court variant by pressing the 2 button after the warning screen. *To watch a computer generated game, You have to set all of your players to CPU. Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been readded. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 6 points and a match point to win. The first CPUs faced are Olga and Pit at Level 1, while the champions are Alice and Barbara faced at Level Star 5. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. CPU Miis (According to Grade) Every odd numbered grade, there are 3 CPUs, every even numbered grade has 2. (The exceptions are Level Star 3 with 2, and Level Star 5, with 2) People never faced in person and are partners are Araceli (top left), Marie (bottom left), Rui (top right) and Chris (bottom right). After Grade* 10, the player will start facing CPUs not faced in any Grade or just any. 'Starters' Level 1: Olga , Pit , Hee-joon Level 2: Mitsu, Carlo Level 3: Dunbar, Jianjun, Merrick Level 4: Joana , Jesús Level 5: Se-young, Laura, André Level 6: Maria , John Level 7: Irina, Kaori, Hyun-woo Level 8: Sophia, Enrique Level 9: Cristina, Pavel, Xiao-Tong Level 10: Eduardo, Adrien 'Pros - Stars' Level ★1: Rie, Clara, Jeff Level ★2: Jin-ah, Frank Level ★3: Xixi, Dylan Level ★4: Anne, Gerald Level ★5: Susie, Zi-Kai Level ★6: Akira, Marit Level ★7: Giulia , Bowen, Donna Level ★8: Patricia, Ilka Level ★9: Claudia, David, Ricardo Level ★10: Barbara (Champion), Alice (Champion), Xiaojian , Léonie, Joost , Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, etc... Category:Wii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Games Category:Tennis Category:Wii Sports Club Game Category:Wii Sports Club